


Excuse me?

by WanSue



Series: Dragon Quest' Stories [2]
Category: Dragon Quest IX
Genre: And since it'll be in first POV and I express myself that way... yeah, Cause I love that game, Constructive Criticism Welcome, I mean, Multi, No Beta I die like a woman, Not a lot a lot, Original Charater - Self Insert, Random Updates, SI will probably jump a bit between Spanish and English cause majorly I DO that irl, SPOILER ALERT!, Self-Indulgent af cause I've been reading too many SI lately, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, Yay new fic about DQ IX, and idk about you but I've no need to speak nicely when thinking to myself, and not necesarily too strongly, but I tend to swear when talking and I won't refrain myself while writting this one, cause this is suposedly about a real person talking to herself, it IS important that you know that, it'll be a while till the significant other of the SI will be at least present, probably
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: Si bien es cierto que cuando aquel atracador del banco apareció yo temí por mi vida, no esperaba de verdad que uno de sus varios disparos me matara. Quiero decir, ¿acaso no es ridículo?Por eso cuando volví a abrir los ojos pensé que estaba en un hospital... Hasta, claro está, notar las frondosas ramas de un lozano árbol en mi inmediato campo de visión, y mucha gente reunida a mi alrededor... Todos ellos con algodonosos pares de alas de pluma blanca a sus espaldas.¿Hellou, disculpa, qué cojones está pasando?





	1. Primera parte:   Viviendo en el Observatorio

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeeno. Adoro este juego, y como ya he mencionado en los tags, he leído unas cuantas historias de Self-Insert; corona eso con un par de fics de temática SAO de meterse en el videojuego de verdad (*^* yo casi mataría por poder jugar IRL este juego, damn it) et voilà! Mierda, ahora el personaje de la historia me está dando envidia u.u

Aparentemente había perdido la conciencia en el banco, y debía encontrarme ahora en el hospital. Baja en medicación -o drogas, hablando llanamente- a juzgar por mi dolor de cabeza, aunque eso era lo único que me incordiaba.

 

Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún así mi habitación debía de tener una iluminación cojonuda, ya que la oscuridad con mis párpados cerrados no era absoluta, y eso me molestaba. Me resulta particularmente difícil dormir cuando hay alguna rendija de luz de noche en mi cuarto... Lo cual vuelve bastante irónico el hecho de que puedo tomarme una siesta tan tranquilamente en un parque al sol, o en cualquier momento siempre que esté sentada en un coche.

 

Me revuelvo un poco para ajustar mi posición, y noto que hay algo sujetándome. Algo de consistencia regia, pero suave. Me recuerda a los brazos de mi madre solo que rodeándome por la zona de la espalda. Abro los ojos, curiosa por ver qué es, para asimilar un rostro de ojos duros, ojeras marcadas y calvo, que ademas es bastante más grande de lo que debería ser.

 

Parpadeo, sorprendida. ¿Quién se supone que es este? ¿Por qué parece que me esté cogiendo en brazos?

 

Aunque eso no es lo peor que descubro cuando en mi inseguridad trato de alejarme de él y puedo ver al resto de personas que están a nuestro alrededor. No conozco a ninguno de ellos, pero todos sin excepción tienen pares de alas de plumas blancas cuyo tamaño varía entre más mayores y más jóvenes. Parpadeo, me froto los ojos esperando que sea algún efecto de la luz o mi cansancio, o un sueño originado por la acción de esas drogas legales que sin duda los médicos me han administrado, sin pelear cuando los fuertes brazos del calvo reajustan la posición de mi cuerpo. De nuevo estoy tumbada cara arriba, y esta vez noto además de su rostro que él también tiene alas a su espalda y que la luz se debe a que no estamos encerrados en ninguna habitación, sino a la intemperie.

 

Con un árbol enorme, de aspecto sanísimo pese a que estamos en lo mas crudo del invierno y que no es de hoja perenne -no es que tenga mucha idea de jardinería o plantas en particular, pero hasta yo puedo reconocer un árbol que debería estar mas pelado que el culo de un bebé-, sin una nube en el cielo.

 

Asombrada, paseo la mirada por el gigante ser vivo y luego la desvío hasta nuestra comitiva, y más allá de esta también... Para descubrir una maldita nube ahí mismo, casi a ras del suelo. ¡¿Pero qué narices?!

 

Frunzo el ceño automáticamente, y esto le hace gracia a alguien al lado de quien sea el que me está cogiendo en brazos. Al oírla me vuelvo para mirar a esa persona y descubro a un anciano algo rechoncho y más bajo que mi transportista -hasta que no sepa quién es se quedará con ese titulo-, con una barba que le llega hasta medio pecho y una blanca melena cuyas puntas se ondulan hacia fuera.

 

A su lado se encuentra una mujer adulta, probablemente en sus treinta. Con una melena de un color como morado rojizo recogido en una trenza y un par de gafas de montura gruesa, que lleva una bata blanca desabrochada. Es su ropa por debajo lo que me llama la atención, porque me suena muchísimo pese a que no he visto nada semejante en mi vida. Y con ello no me refiero a la parte de las mallas o la camisa -wtf, quién no ha visto una de esas- sino esa especie de falda hecha como con largas y finas placas de metal cosidas por hilos de cuero, y una especie de chaqueta, o mejor dicho mini-poncho que se sujeta con un broche de esos de las capas antiguas con una pinta similar.

 

Yo reconozco ese tipo de vestuario, aunque solo lo haya visto en la pantalla de mi Nintendo DS. Es el traje típico -probablemente el único- de los Celestiales en el que fue prácticamente mi videojuego favorito por toda mi adolescencia... Y sinceramente, hoy día sigue siéndolo. Tan solo otros juegos de la misma saga me han gustado tanto como aquel, y reconozco que le tengo un cariño especial al Centinelas del Firmamento por haber sido el primero que me compré...

 

Me estoy yendo por las ramas. La cuestión es que estoy rodeada por un montón de gente vestida de forma similar y los tres que reconozco son prácticamente cosplayers perfectos de algunos de los celestiales más llamativos del argumento -incluso si uno de ellos es sólo Angélica en lugar de Luzbel- de aquel juego. No van con pelucas, no noto que lleven lentillas de colores, esa ropa, por mas rara que sea, no parece un disfraz. Ni tampoco nueva.

 

No he prestado atención a lo que estaban diciendo, absorbida por mis cavilaciones cada vez más preocupantes, pero sí que capto el final de lo que el aparente Vetustel le dice a mi transportista.

 

-...frunce el ceño tanto como tú, Engel.

 

Trato de respirar hondo. Esto debe de ser un sueño, ¿verdad? Apretando mis puños temblorosos -y que raro es, son tan enanos- levanto la vista otra vez para mirar a la persona que me sujeta. Habiendo oído el que creo que es su nombre, en aquella cara que podría parecer tan simple y normal reconozco al que es el mentor de mi personaje en el juego.

 

La madre que me trajo al mundo.

 

Quiero pellizcarme algo, y empiezo a mover una de mis manos con este fin. Y lo hago, con fuerza. Y duele, bastante, lo cual no me extraña porque debo de ser un bebé. Al menos mis ojos no funcionan como los de un recién nacido, o no vería un pimiento -uno útil, quiero decir, porque una amalgama de colores no me habría permitido saber que aparentemente me encuentro dentro del universo Dragon Quest-, ni podría tampoco controlar mis extremidades con la facilidad con que lo hacía en el pasado, con mi acostumbrado cuerpo adulto. Eso sí, se me hace difícil controlar mi fuerza y no estoy acostumbrada a ser tan pequeña -vamos a ver, yo soy... era, mejor dicho, bajita pero no tanto-.

 

Hacía ya más de un año que no jugaba a esa maravilla de juego -trabajo, proyectos, quedar con los amigos, los fanfics, las series... ¡Wait a minute, si estoy aquí significa que no va a haber forma de que pueda terminar de leer los finales de mogollón de historias! ¡Me cago en la leche frita! ¡Hostias, pero si aquí tampoco hay móviles, ni Internet, ni la música que me gusta a mí! Ay, mierda, las únicas adicciones que tengo y si de verdad estoy aquí aquí ya puedo ir despidiéndome de ellas. Yuju.

 

 Y eso con relación a mis adicciones. Si bien es cierto que soy más que un poquito antisocial, eso no quiere decir que no quiera a mi familia y a mis amigos. Maldita sea. Si de verdad me he muerto y esto no es un sueño sino mi siguiente reencarnación -como deseo que sea y no sea así a partes casi iguales-, mi hermana se va a llevar el palo de su vida. Y mi madre, y mi mejor amiga. Ay mierda, por favor que esto sea una alucinación que estoy teniendo dentro de un coma.

 

Trago saliva, porque sinceramente, ese pellizco que me he dado antes ha dolido mucho más de lo que debería sentirse nada en la inconsciencia. Así que, aunque solo sea por si acaso, debería dar por sentado que de ahora en adelante, este es mi mundo y es real. Y esa posibilidad me asusta. ¿Soy un personaje de videojuego, y podré ser resucitada en caso de que me muera, o es real hasta el punto de que si fallezco aquí moriré de nuevo y posiblemente me reencarne otra vez? Eso me da mucha curiosidad, pero no estoy tan loca como para comprobarlo conmigo misma, ni tan bruta como para someter a otro a ese experimento en particular.

 

Eso no es todo. Si este universo sigue la misma historia de el Dragon Quest IX, yo debo de ser la primera y única aprendiz de Engel. ¡Y soy un bebé! ¿Soy mujer? No lo se, estoy cubierta por una manta, así que no tengo la menor idea, y ahora que se me acaba de ocurrir que puede ser que haya nacido como un hombre me mata la curiosidad por saberlo. Madre mía, qué pedazo de complicación me ha caído encima. Madre mía.

 

-...es sinceramente una Celestial curiosa, loado sea Yggdrassil- ese es Engel hablando. Su voz es baja, suena fuerte y decidida y es aún así calmada, relajante. Incluso aunque apostaría algo a que si de verdad él va a ser mi mentor, me acostumbraré a él dirigiéndome órdenes cortantes e indiscutibles.

 

Es al darme cuenta de esto que me prometo que me esforzaré por aprender todo lo que pueda. Recuerdo con detalle gran cantidad de lo que jugué, así que debo prepararme para lo que sin duda se me va a venir encima. Además, me gustaría poder evitar la muerte de Engel a manos del puto de König. Con una nueva determinación vuelvo a mirar a mi maestro, frunciendo el ceño -otra vez-. Vas a sentirte orgulloso de mí, Engel, eso te lo prometo. Y me volveré tan fuerte que podré evitar tu muerte.

 

* * *

 

La verdad es que aunque no me aburro -no me da tiempo, con toda la historia que tengo que aprender sobre los mortales de este mundo, o con el entrenamiento al que me somete Engel, Ángel de la Guarda de Salto del Ángel; armas, código de conducta, filosofía angelical, meditación...- me alegra tener los recuerdos de mi vida pasada. Entre otras cosas, porque me alegra seguir siendo yo misma, en lugar de la celestial que hubiera sido si tan solo supiera de mis enseñanzas aquí -quiero decir, por ejemplo, si solo fuera la alumna de Engel seguro que  también estudiaría de firme, pero sería únicamente por complacerle porque es muy estricto. As it stands, yo quiero seguir viviendo tras enfrentarme a los Jefes Finales que me esperan si esta vida que me ha tocado vivir se desarrolla igual que en el DQ IX, o de forma parecida. También he asumido que yo no soy una heroína o un genio, y que no voy a poder salvar a todo el mundo -recuerdo las historias de fondo que acompañaban al desarrollo principal, y cuando me pongo a pensarlo muchas son tristes- pero quiero que mi maestro pueda viajar al Reino del Todopoderoso, y quiero no morirme por el camino.

 

Sé que a Engel le extrañó en primera instancia el hincapié que hice con el entrenamiento físico -salgo a correr todos los días, me estiro al levantarme y acostarme, hago tantas flexiones y abdominales como puedo antes de colapsar por el cansancio...- y que con mi régimen fui una especie de revolución por aquí, pero cuando señalé que no puedo ser complaciente pensando que todos los monstruos van a ser más débiles que yo me dejaron tranquila.

 

Además, esto de poder explorar el Observatorio de verdad en carne y hueso es genial, porque es mucho más grande de lo que DQ IX te deja ver cuando lo juegas, con dormitorios reales y una Biblioteca más grande de lo que los gráficos indicaban -menos mal; que nunca haya disfrutado el leer por estudiar en mi vida pasada no quiere decir que aquí no me pase un par de horas diarias encerrada leyendo todo volumen que me llame la atención. Y seré sincera, necesito todo el conocimiento que pueda: costumbres de los humanos según dónde vivan, cómo poder hacerme comida, cómo poder sobrevivir en la naturaleza...-. Además hay muchos Celestiales... dependiendo de como lo mires. Somos una comunidad pequeña, de no más de 100 como muchísimo, aunque no pueda estar segura, y quien no conoce a alguien conoce a un amigo de ese alguien; eso en cierta forma me parece fascinante. Al igual que la paz que tenemos por aquí; puede que haya desacuerdos, pero ninguno ha escalado a una discusión sin sentido en que todo el mundo grita.

 

E incluso una solitaria como yo es aceptada, y aunque no le haya contado a nadie de mi vida pasada, he podido hacer un par de amistades casuales con otros estudiantes de mi edad.

 

Admitiré que al principio rogué muchas noches por despertarme y que todo esto hubiera sido solo un sueño del que despertar para encontrar a mi madre a mi lado en el hospital, ¿pero hablando en plata? Ya debo estar muerta y enterrada, o quizás hasta incinerada. Mi madre es una mujer fuerte, así que espero que haya seguido adelante y que no dude lo mucho que la quería. Ni que decir tiene que espero que el resto de mis seres queridos piensen de igual manera, o al menos eso es lo que quiero desde un punto de vista completamente racional, abnegado y etcétera. La realidad es que también quiero que no me olviden, incluso si es solo para contar mis desastres durante mi primer trabajo hace dos veranos y reírse a mis expensas. De hecho si es así mejor, que me recuerden riéndose.

 

Admitiré también que tengo días en los que me pega un bajón y no quiero levantarme de la cama; soy una mujer de costumbres, y que de repente ya no pueda contarle mis problemas a mi mejor amiga o discutir con mi madre no me sentó del todo bien. Especialmente porque no hay forma de que pueda volver, no como la persona que era antes de morir.

 

Y siendo sincera, yo ya no puedo creer que esto es un sueño. Es demasiado detallista, demasiado sensorial, _demasiado_. Esto es real, para mí al menos, pese a que Antes fuera solamente un juego en mi DS.

 

Y esa certeza que he decidido aceptar como indiscutible hasta que se demuestre lo contrario me habría llevado por el camino de la amargura y exacerbado una bonita depresión, de no ser porque elegí que esta parte de mi historia no sería exactamente igual al argumento del videojuego. No podré salvar a todo el mundo, y desde luego que no saltaré a defender a cualquiera poniendo mi vida en peligro por algún complejo de heroína -no es que piense que los Gryffindor son estúpidos, pero voy a tomar un acercamiento más cínico en cuanto a la heroicidad aquí-, pero me gustaría que por lo menos las historias principales acabaran tan bien como en canon. Si luego en realidad terminan mejor, pues oye, estupendo, me mereceré un aplauso.

 

 Aunque mediré el éxito de mi forma de vivir esta vida en relación a cuan bien o cuan mal continúen los NPC viviendo después de que yo complete mis aventuras en sus ciudades. Por ejemplo, sería un plus encantador si Catarrina de Catacumba no se muriera antes de que encerráramos a la Pestilencia, incluso si después el Dr. Lupus no se convierte en el profesor del pueblo. O podría dirigir a Serena para que encontrara a Luzbel antes de tiempo; quizás así el Triunvirato y su estúpido Rey regresarían al reino de los muertos antes de tener oportunidad siquiera de dañar a mi maestro.

 

En fin. Suspiro, antes de continuar leyendo sobre la historia de los mortales. No es como que pueda conseguir una mierda dependiendo tan solo de mis recuerdos del DQ IX; mi memoria no es perfecta y con seguridad habrá cosas que he olvidado, sin contar con que dudo que esto vaya a seguir un guion preestablecido.

 

Incluso si lo hacía antes, mi presencia aquí como ser de libre albedrío y pensamiento propio en lugar de fe ciega debe de cambiar algo, es solo que aún no sé el qué.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mi maestro es un instructor estricto pero justo, y es agradable saber que él considera que estoy lista para bajar al Protectorado y aprender bajo sus enseñanzas cómo guiar y proteger de la mejor manera a nuestro rebaño.

 

Palabras suyas, no mías. De cualquier manera, a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, como suele decirse. A paso ligero me encamino hacia la armería; dudo que vayan a dejarme más que una espada de cobre y ni un mísero escudo tienen en todo el Observatorio, pero bueno. I'll make do.

 

La Celestial a cargo de las armas es una mujer mayor, de ojos negros y piel de un moreno mocha, con un pelo azul oscuro recogido en un moño apretado que deja escapar un par de mechones por detrás de sus orejas. Es más alta que yo, aunque eso es algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada de mi vida pasada, y de todas formas, soy la Celestial más joven en ser promovida a Aprendiz de Ángel de la Guarda. He notado como hay muchos otros ángeles que parecen haber dado por sentado el hecho de que mi nivel de desempeño es el esperado por alguien cuyo mentor es Engel, y hay varios alumnos de mi edad que me miran desde las esquinas, como esperando a que haga algo. A veces creo que es que desarrolle un carácter tan cortante como el de mi maestro.

 

Una vez me he hecho con mi espada me rehago la coleta, que había empezado a deshacerse. Aquí en el Observatorio no hay espejos, ni tampoco estanques; si bien antes he mencionado que consideraba necesario aprender la cocina de aquí, los Celestiales no tenemos necesidad de beber o comer. Ni siquiera dormir, aunque ayuda a recuperarte de las heridas que puedas hacerte durante el entrenamiento o cuando se baja al Protectorado para proteger a los mortales. De cualquier manera, como hasta hoy no se me había permitido bajar, no sé cómo es mi cara, el color de mis ojos o si tengo algún lunar en la cara como antes.

 

Como me he recogido el cabello desde que me empezara a crecer y no se me ha permitido cortarlo sí que he podido ver su color: un rojo brillante y ensortijado, muy similar al que escogí para la primera de mis partidas en el videojuego. Me pregunto si entonces por eliminación mis ojos serán también verdes, aunque no tiene por qué, si tengo en cuenta que el nombre que me dieron no se parece al que me inventé yo misma.

 

-¡Nínive!- me llama a su lado mi mentor, esperándome al lado de la Guardiana del Portal, Cassidy. Cuando llego hasta ellos ella inclina la cabeza hacia nosotros, haciendo que su pelo púrpura y lacio ondee con suavidad. Tras dirigirnos la despedida habitual -"Que la ayuda que prestes a los mortales cree universos de benevolesencia"- nos permite el paso, y raudos saltamos por él.

 

Como soy tan joven -apenas diez años han pasado desde que Yggdrassil generó este cuerpo- en realidad Vetustel me ha hecho esperar por algo más de un año hasta que me ha permitido bajar; después de todo, mis alas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostener mi peso mientras volaba, y en esto se ha centrado gran parte del entrenamiento con Engel este último año: habiendo superado sus expectativas en el resto de los campos, tan solo necesitaba que más tiempo pasara para que mis alas crecieran y se fortalecieran el mínimo imprescindible.

 

Nuestro viaje al mundo de los mortales es increíblemente veloz. Seguramente, no tendrá comparación con esa hermosa caída libre que me espera cuando los Yggos nazcan, pero me recuerda a ir en moto... y rozando nubes. Son algodonosas, pero si te cruzas con alguna son más frías que yo que sé. Me estremezco cuando logro salir de la nube en que me había colado, y constato satisfecha que Salto del Ángel empieza a divisarse. No es que se aprecien las caras de nadie, mind you, pero sí que se notan los edificios desde las alturas.

 

Cuando por fin aterrizamos me dedico a seguir a Engel mientras él escucha los ruegos de los lugareños, y observo con curiosidad a los pocos personajes de los que me acuerdo todavía. Sada, sin ir más lejos. Tiene el pelo azul más largo que en canon, y descubro asombrada un detalle gracioso: ¡nació un año antes que yo! Tiene once, y cuando no está ayudando a su padre Pos en su posada juega con Sanfrán y Cisco, un año mayor y menor que ella respectivamente. Son adorables desde mi perspectiva de mujer que por fin tiene treinta años -aunque bueno, habiendo renacido y demás no es como si cuente demasiado. Les sigue la hermana pequeña de Sanfrán, de unos cinco o seis años y que es súper linda. Escuchándoles hablar descubro que se llama Frida.

 

Mi breve vistazo a los niños termina enseguida cuando Engel decide seguir a la anciana del pueblo, que no encuentra la comida de su perro. El día se desenvuelve perezoso, recogiendo benevolesencia a veces. Al igual que con el Observatorio el pueblo es más grande que en canon, no porque tenga más comercios o locales, sino porque tiene más vecinos de los que cuidar.

 

La noche cae, y con ella Engel decide llevarme de vuelta al Observatorio, decidiendo que necesito recuperarme tras pasar la jornada en el mundo de los mortales. Despegar es mucho más difícil y no es que hacerlo al lado de mi maestro me sea de ayuda: sus alas son tan grandes y fuertes que desplazan el aire a su alrededor llegándome a rozar una ligera ventolera, y ni que decir tiene que me siento como absorbida por su fuerza cuando él levanta el vuelo.

 

Nuestro regreso es largo y ciertamente agotador para mi, que nunca antes he volado por tanto tiempo en semejantes condiciones. Por encima de mí mi mentor ni siquiera está sudando, ni tambalea su camino. Sin embargo y a diferencia de la bajada la subida es lenta, laboriosa, y tardamos más de cinco horas yendo a mi paso; cuando por fin alcanzamos el portal de entrada estoy más que lista para tirarme en mi cama y olvidarme del mundo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Ha pasado más de un mes desde que cumplí los doce años cuando mi maestro me dice que estoy preparada para sustituirle: trata de esconderlo, y si yo fuera otra persona no lo habría visto, pero sé que está orgulloso de mí; de mi rápido progreso, de mi dedicación incansable, hasta de mi cabezonería en seguir mi camino en lugar de simplemente aceptar las palabras de mis más ancianos como innegables. Y creo que no es el único; porque aunque Angélica no sea mi maestra me ha visto muchas horas en la Biblioteca, leyendo cuanto he podido encontrar acerca de los mortales, de sus revoluciones, de como ha evolucionado su filosofía... Hemos conversado muchas veces, ella y yo, y pese a nuestra muy diferente edad, creo sinceramente que es de las mejores amistades que puedo haber hecho aquí.

 

Mis estancias en el Protectorado se alargan, deseando conseguir cuanta benevolesencia sea posible. Aun cuando me asusta el nacimiento de los Yggos y todo lo que conlleva, es básicamente el destino que tengo trazado, incluso si trato de cambiar algunos hechos puntuales. Además, si lo miro por el lado positivo, estoy viviendo la historia de mi videojuego favorito. Incluso si me sobrevienen los nervios, al menos no voy a perder mi objetivo de vista fácilmente.

 

Por ello últimamente vivo de forma algo mecánica; ayudando a los habitantes de mi pueblo en todo lo que puedo, recolectando la máxima cantidad de benevolesencia y presentándola a los pies del Gran Árbol del Mundo sin falta. De vez en cuando, una vez al mes o así, Engel me visita durante mis rondas en el Protectorado e intercambiamos noticias y anécdotas. Es agradable charlar juntos no únicamente con cortesía, sino con el cariño originado por nuestros intensos años de aprendizaje juntos; y más cuando sé que sus ojeras se acentúan con la preocupación de no poder encontrar a su maestro. Es una pena que no pueda simplemente decirle dónde está Luzbel; no me importa decírselo a Serena, porque ella es un fantasma y lo más que sabrá de mí cuando nos conozcamos es que soy una Celestial caída en el Protectorado, al igual que Luzbel tres siglos atrás.

 

Sin embargo, he estado tan inmersa cuidando de los habitantes de Salto del Ángel que la conmemoración de mi nacimiento se me pasó, olvidada entre tareas celestiales y mantener mi cuerpo en forma. El Expreso Celestial está cada vez más activo en el firmamento nocturno, y es precioso cuando se divisa desde la Tierra, por su parecido a una estrella fugaz.

 

Esta noche estoy agotada; he pasado más de una semana sin regresar al Observatorio, y llevo conmigo mucha benevolesencia de vuelta a la fortaleza flotante. Me duele en el nacimiento de las alas y creo que hasta el halo me pesa sobre la cabeza -y qué tontería, que me pese algo etéreo que ni siquiera me roza- cuando por fin atravieso el portal y poso mis pies en el bendito suelo del hogar de los Celestiales. Reprimiendo a duras penas un bostezo me encamino hacia Yggdrassil -maldiciendo internamente los cientos de escalones que se interponen entre mí y el Gran Árbol del Mundo-.

 

Una vez llego a la cima, arrastrando los pies y cargando despreocupadamente mi valiosa carga, me encuentro con mi maestro y Vetustel, congregados frente al árbol, y por un segundo me pregunto qué hacen aquí, ahora, en el preciso momento en que no quiero ni verles ni que me enganchen en alguna de sus discusiones filosóficas, sino tan solo entregar la benevolesencia y largarme a dormir.

 

Intento hacer exactamente eso, mas una vez mi carga ha nutrido a Yggdrassil contemplo cómo los Yggos se forman, anonada, y entonces me acuerdo de repente de lo que esto significa, the realization dawning upon me. Admiro perpleja al Expreso Celestial en su vuelo hacia nosotros, centelleando de manera gloriosa, moviéndose grácilmente por el estrellado cielo de la noche, deteniéndose sobre los raíles soportados por las largas columnas alrededor de Yggdrassil. Por un segundo todo está en silencio, maravillándonos todos los Celestiales que hemos salido esta noche ante esta sobrecogedora visión que es repentinamente quebrada por intensos haces de luz de un morado rojizo e hiriente.

 

La fortaleza se tambalea, el Expreso Celestial cae sin freno y la fuerza del ataque levanta un viento furioso que me arrastra consigo sin importar con cuanta fuerza trate de agarrarme a las raíces del árbol.

 

Cuando llegué aquí, sabía que esto sería el origen de mi aventura.

 

Pero ahora que ha empezado, estoy aterrorizada. ¡Yo no soy un ángel! ¡No soy inmortal, y voy a pegarme la caída de mi vida, y me voy a matar y no quiero! ¡No quiero caerme, no quiero destrozarme la columna, no puedo simplemente caerme!

 

Mis esfuerzos son en vano, y se me escapa la primera lágrima de terror cuando ni siquiera Engel es capaz de alcanzar a sujetarme a tiempo.

 

El halo es lo primero que pierdo, separado de mí sin trauma ninguno por la enorme velocidad a la que estoy cayendo. Pero lo que en el videojuego no llegabas a saber era cuánto dolía perder las alas.

 

Una a una mis preciadas plumas se me arrancan por la fuerza del terrible viento, dejando heridas abiertas en mi espalda que sangran mientras caigo, y el rojo líquido se mezcla con mis saladas lágrimas, las cuales caen ahora por el dolor tanto como por el miedo.

 

Más de la mitad de las plumas que componían mis alas se han volado por su cuenta cuando trato de por lo menos dirigir mi caída para acabar en Salto del Ángel. Allí por lo menos conozco a las personas, y sé que aunque solo sean Sada y su abuelo, tendré a alguien que me ayude a recuperarme.

 

Mi última pluma se separa de mi espalda cayendo ya por la cascada que da al pueblo, y en un arranque de _-deseo, nostalgia, desesperación-_ algo extiendo mi mano y la agarro con fuerza antes de catapultarme al agua. Sigo viva, pero entonces me golpeo la cabeza contra el lecho de roca del fondo.


	2. Segunda parte: ¡El Expreso Celestial volverá a volar! - Salto del Ángel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los primeros días los pasé con gran sufrimiento: no sólo tenía que lidiar con las cicatrices que mis alas habían dejado tras de sí, sino con todos los cortes y moratones que golpearme contra el fondo de la cascada me ganó. Descontando por supuesto el cansancio que había arrastrado ya antes de que los puñeteros ataques de Fafnir me tiraran desde mi preciosa fortaleza entre las nubes.
> 
> Me cago en su estampa...

Sada es una adolescente muy, muy buena. Bondadosa, compasiva, atenta. Dedicada a cuidar de mí y mis heridas, y además con una delicadeza que no he sentido en años; si bien los Celestiales son pacíficos, su ternura proviene de su sentido del deber más que de verdadero y sentido cariño. Una de las razones por las que no muchos me caían demasiado bien, con sus observaciones acerca de cuán mejor somos en comparación a los mortales, cómo somos perfectos y más cercanos al Todopoderoso de lo que ninguno lo estará jamás, y algunas otras perlas similares. Afortunadamente, no todos piensan así: recuerdo a una de las Celestiales más jóvenes preguntándose por qué cuando los Yggos nacieran los Celestiales regresarían al Reino de Zenus, abandonando a los mortales a su suerte.

 

De cualquier manera, antes de que me despiste más aún, Sada es un encanto. A sus catorce años lleva ella sola la posada de Pos, y durante mis rondas aquí abajo he visto el magnífico desempeño que tiene, y cuán satisfechos sus clientes se marchan. Y, ahora que yo disfruto del mismo trato, no puedo encontrar en mí motivo alguno para quejarme.

 

Su abuelo, Ciro, es un silencioso anciano que trata de atender el huerto frente a su casa con la mayor diligencia posible, pese a sus muchos dolores de espalda; una vez mis heridas me permitieron moverme empecé a ayudarles a ambos, tanto con el huerto como con las tareas de la casa.

 

Eso ayudó a que el resto del pueblo me mirara con mejores ojos, incluso si era una extraña caída del cielo llamada igual que su Ángel de la Guarda.

 

Hasta Sanfrán me toleraba mejor cuando me veía atareada, y el Alcalde Bronco tan solo asentía con la cabeza sin decir palabra. Sin embargo esa paz no duró demasiado.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Empezó al terminar la segunda semana de mi estadía en Salto del Ángel, cuando los lugareños advirtieron que no habían visto a ningún visitante desde aquel terremoto. Los primeros días debió parecerles normal; nadie en su sano juicio viajaría cuando tiene que repararse la casa.

 

Sin embargo estábamos cada vez más cerca de que se cumpliera un mes desde mi llegada al pueblo y nadie desconocido había asomado aún. Sada empezó a preocuparse: si no llegaba nadie no podría mantener abierta su posada y su principal fuente de ganancia económica se esfumaría frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

 

Yo empezaba a tener la pesada sospecha de que incluso si yo estaba experimentando mi vida como una normal y corriente -tanto como se podía en mis circunstancias- esto funcionaba igual que en el juego en lo referente a los puntos fijados del desarrollo. O en otras palabras: no podría acceder al Hexágono y rescatar a Petricia hasta que no me dirigiera al Paso de las Montañas. Aleluya.

 

No discutí a Sanfrán cuando se me acercó con la idea de ir a despejar el Paso, optando por mantener mi espada a mano una vez salimos, dejando a Cisco atrás en la entrada a Salto del Ángel.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Si he de admitir la verdad, en aquella primera escapada en busca del Paso no llegamos muy lejos.

 

Éramos dos críos patéticos, corriendo como pollos sin cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo, huyendo de los muchos monstruos que ahora poblaban el anteriormente sereno valle. Estaba tan acostumbrada a admirarlo desde las alturas que hasta a mí semejante afluente de criaturas hostiles me tomó por sorpresa.

 

Ni siquiera era mediodía cuando regresamos a Salto del Ángel, sudorosos, agotados, con los músculos doloridos y algún que otro rasguño feo. All in all, yo salí mejor parada que Sanfrán; afortunadamente mi entrenamiento no había sido inútil por completo.

 

Nuestro mayor problema es sencillo: somos muy lentos al responder a los ataques -personalmente no me extraña, nunca tuve los mejores reflejos. Aquí serán la práctica y la experiencia quienes me conviertan en una mejor aventurera cuando deba lidiar con los monstruos-, y al menos Sanfrán no tiene ningún sentido común propio de quien entiende que esto puede volverse una situación de vida o muerte.

 

Y eso sin mencionar nuestra coordinación -o falta de la misma, mejor dicho-.

 

Suspiro cansinamente. De alguna manera vamos a conseguir hacer esto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Siempre se ha dicho que la práctica hace al maestro, y aunque sea a base de palizas -no literalmente, pero casi- Sanfrán y yo vamos mejorando en los enfrentamientos. Al menos él ha decidido que mis sugerencias son razonables y acepta la mayor parte de mis comandos sin problemas.

 

Día a día nuestros doloridos músculos nos entorpecían menos, las agujetas eran cada vez menores. De los dos me considero la más afortunada porque mi entrenamiento anterior me había proporcionado una mejor resistencia y aguante que los que tenía Sanfrán.

 

Lo malo de que hubiera tantos monstruos en el camino es que lo que era apenas una jornada de camino para llegar al Paso en condiciones normales se alargó hasta volverse un paseo de dos días y medio a la ida,  y seguramente otros tantos para la vuelta, pero con lo poco finos que habíamos sido para combinarnos a la hora de combatir a las bestias salvajes tardamos dos días más en salir sin dar pasos en falso.

 

Lo bueno fue que eso me permitió desarrollar mi primer hechizo, _minihelada_ , y que me desenvolvía con más soltura a la hora de esgrimir mi espada.

 

Pero, volviendo al presente, me encuentro por fin ante el Expreso Celestial en toda su divina gloria y rodeado por la frondosa naturaleza del bosque que precede al Paso de las Montañas.

 

Sanfrán se me adelanta mientras yo busco el primer cofre del tesoro, curiosa por ver si existirá. A mi alrededor el silencio es sepulcral, mas una vez he encontrado el anillo de oro y me uno a mi compañero de expedición el silencio desaparece, invadido por los ecos que otros deben hacer al otro lado del derrumbamiento. If I've to hazard a guess, they're removing the rocks blocking the way.

 

Sin prisa pero sin pausa la conversación entre Sanfrán y los soldados del Rey Pelente se origina, desarrolla y finaliza sin problema alguno. Ya que está anocheciendo decidimos acampar en el bosquecillo, cerca de donde encontré el anillo, y esperar a que llegue la mañana.

 

Hago la primera guardia; la preocupación por Petricia no me dejaría dormir. Se marchó de Pedranía hace cinco días con comida para tres jornadas sin racionamiento. Haciendo un cálculo estimado, dispongo como muchísimo de una semana hasta que la deshidratación empiece a ser muy seria para encontrar el Hexágono y abrirlo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hoy voy a rescatar a Petricia. Los dos últimos días he recolectado todas la plantas medicinales que he podido, mi equipamiento es el mejor que puedo conseguir aquí, he recorrido todas las ruinas del Hexágono y adquirido todos los tesoros posibles y dispongo también de _minicuración_ y _dragoestocada_ para enfrentarme al Hexatauro.

 

Respiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta de la última cámara, y no he terminado de subir las escaleras cuando diviso el pelo azul oscuro y los coloridos ropajes de Petricia, que tiene una de sus piernas atrapada bajo una roca tan ancha como tres personas de mi tamaño.

 

Conociendo la situación de antemano vengo preparada con una rama fuerte, alargada y robusta para que me sirva de palanca, y sin decir palabra la hinco bajo la roca para empezar a moverla.

 

Apenas he terminado de liberar a la posadera -y vaya que si es útil, cuando la pobre no puede ni ponerse en pie por su cuenta- cuando el eco de unos pasos fuertes y pesados retumba en las paredes de roca.

 

Dudo que sea lento, pero no debe resultarle fácil moverse por estos lares, por lo que mientras se dirige a nosotras agarro a Petricia del brazo, dejando que cargue la mayor parte de su peso sobre mí, y en mi desesperación por movernos lo más aprisa posible la hago avanzar casi a la pata coja -honest to God, I'm NOT letting her die because she's unable to move by herself to avoid any attacks, like bitch no!-.

 

Esta retirada resulta ser aún más estratégica cuando el Hexatauro arremete contra nosotras, ya fuera del portal. Al ser incapaz de derrumbar los tabiques, pese al breve seísmo que ha ocasionado, podemos concluir que el bicho se acaba de llevar un buen porrazo.

 

El primer ataque que le dirijo es _minihelada_ , concentrando las esquirlas de hielo cortante sobre su lomo y patas. Decidida a no dejarle intercalar muchos ataques, continúo con _dragoestocada_ , apuntando hacia su estómago.

 

Momento maravillosamente escogido por mi cerebro para agradecer que en el juego no salieran con unos gráficos súperdetallados acerca de las entrañas de los monstruos ni las salpicaduras de sangre. El Hexatauro lo aprovecha para pegar un trompicón con toda su mala baba, agrietando el techo sobre nuestras cabezas. Gravilla empieza a caer.

 

Preocupada por Petricia, que saldrá mucho peor parada que yo según el prospecto actual, la someto a una _minicuración_ y acto seguido acometo un combo de _minihelada_ seguida por _dragoestocada_.

 

Usar tanta magia o PM cansa, así que, no muy segura de que vaya a funcionar pero deseando que lo haga igualmente, me meto una planta medicinal en la boca y empiezo a mascarla. Si bien no noto que me restaure los PM que en el juego habría gastado, sí que me refresca y calma el estrés al que estoy sometiendo a mis músculos -ahí va un hecho que sustenta mi teoría de que puede ser que esto todavía funcione como un videojuego para mí, more food for my brain- inmediatamente.

 

Antes de que al bicharraco se le ocurra la misma idea continúo atacándole. En algún momento uno de sus curvos cuernos me araña el antebrazo izquierdo, regalándome una larga herida, pero con la adrenalina bombeando en mis venas no siento el ardor. De hecho, ver mi sangre únicamente renueva mis fuerzas a la hora de intentar acabar con su vida.

 

En un momento de genialidad y pura suerte impalo su pecho, probablemente en la zona en que se encuentre su corazón o por lo menos algún órgano importante. Y con mi espada firmemente enterrada en su cuerpo convoco una última _dragoestocada_. Sólo quiero decir que a juzgar por el olor estoy bastante segura de que le he quemado los interiores.

 

Lo peor de todo es que un aroma que me vuelve la boca agua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry, me acabo de dar cuenta de que no hay mucha consistencia en cuanto a número de palabras por capítulo ^u^'
> 
> Lo que me lleva a la escritura de los mismos. Igual habéis notado que el título de este capi es "¡El Expreso Celestial volverá a volar! - I"
> 
> Bueno. Esto se debe porque originalmente quería que el segundo chapter incluyera el arco de Salto del Ángel, Pedranía, Zero, Hado y Catacumba.
> 
> Luego pensé que con mi paso burra podríamos entonces esperar al año que viene para leer todo ese desarrollo, y decidí fragmentarlo por ciudades (más o menos).
> 
> Personalmente, también es que quería publicar un poquito antes de que acabara el año.  
> A mayores también soy parcial de incluso aunque los publique divididos en Partes I, II and III y etc, una vez la Parte 2 esté completa juntarlas todas en un capítulo sólo, como sería en mi mundo perfecto e imaginario de Yupi.
> 
> Si a alguien le molesta, sólo tiene que decírmelo. Escrita esta pedaaaazo de nota, ¡espero que disfrutárais de este capítulo, pese a la brevedad!


	3. Segunda parte: ¡El Expreso Celestial volverá a volar! - Estela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La salida de Salto del Ángel es tan larga como la llegada a Pedranía, aunque ni de lejos tan aburrida o estresante...

Regresar a Salto del Ángel no fue fácil, ni divertido, ni _ná_ de _ná_.

 

Con su pierna herida, Petricia podía avanzar en solitario bien poco -de hecho, lo primero que hice según salimos del Hexágono fue sentarla y desinfectar su sangriento amasijo de carne ligeramente aplastada, recolocarlo como mejor pude y vendarlo. Habría hecho más, pero mis conocimientos medicinales no llegaban a tanto-, por lo que admito sin vengüerza que nuestra tardanza en regresar al pueblo se debió a mis esquálidos brazos y temblorosas piernas mientras la cargaba a mi espalda como mejor podía. Démosle gracias a los curas por su agua bendita, porque vamos, ya estariamos muertas tres veces de no ser por el liquidito ese.

 

Para mí, al menos, volver al pueblo no significó un regreso a la rutina; tenía una enorme bestia que despellejar en lo más profundo de las ruinas, porque no, mi vida no podía ser tan fácil aquí como para recibir mis merecidas recompensas igual que si estuviera en un videojuego. Damn. Así pues la última semana la empleé en dicha -y puñetera, y cansina, y apestosa- tarea, trabajando en solitario. No hay que olvidar que traté de aprovechar su carne también al máximo -no está el horno para bollos, y la comida no se tira-.

 

Lo bueno de trabajar con las manos, al menos para mí, es que es relajante. Ya sea tejiendo bufandas para mis amigos -como hacía Antes-, ayudando a preparar croquetas o modelando con barro o plastilina, yo siempre pude concentrarme fácilmente en ello, a diferencia de en los estudios -incluso si leía con total seguridad más de 100.000 palabras por día-. Por eso pese a lo mucho que gruñía por lo bajini antes de ponerme a la obra en realidad me acabé sorprendiendo cuando llegó el día en que no quedaba más piel cubriendo a la gigante bestia.

 

Lo bueno de haberme enfrentado al Hexatauro dentro del Hexágono es que no tenía que mover su piel afuera para secarla, pudiendo extenderla sobre el suelo allí mismo. La dejé secando un día, después procedí con el estacado y la desinfección -como no podía realizar este paso químicamente me las tuve que apañar con _minihelada_ -. Para el descarnado y el curtido requerí la ayuda de un peletero del pueblo. Él era bastante anciano y contaba tan solo con una hija que no seguiría sus pasos en la trata de pieles y confección de abrigos; cuando le pregunté por el precio de su trabajo respondió que la sola experiencia de trabajar la piel de una bestia tan especial bastaría. Sin embargo una vez terminó de secarse la piel le entregué un pedazo del cuero resultante, suficiente para confeccionar una bolsa grande.

 

Por su parte Petricia había pasado los últimos días descansando en una habitación de la posada de Sada mientras el médico del pueblo la visitaba para revisar el estado de su pierna; Sada era una anfitriona dedicada, que se desvivía por su clienta. También yo, cuando regresaba de las ruinas cada pocos días, iba a visitarla e interesarme por el estado de su herida.

 

Poco antes de que yo misma terminara de tratar la piel del Hexatauro llegó el veredicto final del médico: la pierna de Petricia había sanado lo mejor posible, pero ella siempre tendría una ligera cojera. Al menos no se había infectado.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ya desde antes de terminar de curar su pierna Petricia trataba de convencer a Sada para que viajase con ella de vuelta a Pedranía a rescatar la antigua posada de Pos, aunque yo esto no lo supe -in a manner of speaking, ya know, cause I still remember that much from the game- hasta que Sada misma me lo dijo la noche en que terminé el tratamiento de la piel del Hexatauro, después de cenar. Petricia no había podido volver antes por su herida, pese a que el Paso volvía a estar abierto, pero al menos había podido mandarles un telegrama a sus compañeros de trabajo informándoles de lo acontecido.

 

Esta noche me había quedado despierta hasta tarde, desmasiado nerviosa, y ello me había conducido a la presente situación -tengo la sensación de que hay partes que todavía funcionan como en el juego, siendo puntos fijos, y que por eso Petricia aún seguía aquí en Salto del Ángel-.

 

Frente a mí veo a un rechoncho hombre, más alto que yo y con la misma forma de ojos que Sada, resplandeciendo suavemente pese a su forma traslúcida.

 

Él debe de ser Pos.

 

 Es sorprendente el poder verlo, no porque sea el primer fantasma que veo, sino porque cuando aún conservaba mi halo y mis alas había podido verle con vida. Riendo campechanamente con su padre y educando a Sada sobre cómo llevar las riendas de una posada. El hombre que sonreía tan abiertamente no tiene mucho que ver con esta criatura de aire tan triste.

 

Nos observamos en silencio por un minuto o dos, casi sin parpadear, y finalmente respiro hondo antes de cuadrar los hombros y dirigirme a él.

 

-¿Qué necesitas, Pos?- pregunto con seriedad.

 

Es el momento de avanzar a la siguiente parte del argumento.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Realmente, no me toma por sorpresa el que Sada y Petricia quieran mi ayuda como guardaespaldas para llegar sin tropiezos a Pedranía, especialmente después de que Petricia me viera derrotar al Hexatauro. Tampoco que nos tome más de una sólida semana de camino hasta vislumbrar en la lejanía el Castillo con claridad. Tampoco el que Estela nos acompañe, revoloteando a nuestro alrededor cual polilla inquieta, colando comentarios entre conversaciones, distrayéndose con las flores del camino o simplemente no cerrando la boca. Ni un segundo. Tiene opiniones sobre todo, empezando por lo jovencita que es Sada, lo lanzada que es Petricia o lo mucho que se piensa que soy una mortal de tres al cuarto. Y si bien tiene razón, soy mortal hasta la médula -al menos mentalmente- todos esos comentarios los podría hacer con un poquito más de educación. No sé, buenas maneras suelen llevarte más lejos que ser una bocona, pero oye, no es como que ella se tome mis palabras muy en serio.

 

Resolví antes de terminar la primera hora de nuestro viaje que le respondería lo menos posible. Y si he de admitir la verdad, ni siquiera la miro, no vaya a ser que le dé ideas y se piense que quiero que hable más. But it doesn't matter, she just talks and talks and talks. Creo -nótese la ironía, por favor- que no le gusta el silencio. O que se ha pasado los últimos meses sin hablarle a nadie.

 

Hum. Me pregunto, durante el tiempo que he pasado ya aquí en el Protectorado, ¿qué es lo que ha estado haciendo ella? Si bien es cierto que el Expreso Celestial está aquí caído, no es como si cualquiera pudiese verlo, y ella tiene que encontrar a Astracán, el Conductor. ¿Habrá estado buscándolo? Parte de mi quiere preguntárselo. La otra parte de mí sólo quiere que ella me deje vivir en paz. Ya. A ser posible.

 

Ni siquiera la vista de Pedranía por fin logra callarla por mucho tiempo, pese a que es una elegante fortaleza de piedra gris -si, no es tan impresionante como el Observatorio, ¡pero es que nada lo es!- y, aún más importante, simboliza un momento de respiro, paz y tranquilidad, de poder dormir a gusto sin preocuparme por los monstruos de esta pradera.

 

Llegamos después del medio día, sudorosas después de varias jornadas caminando bajo el sol de principios de verano, y sinceramente, espero que puedan proporcionarme aunque sólo sea un catre en El Reposo del Misionero, porque vamos, estoy muerta no, lo siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente, perdón. No solo por la tardanza, sino porque esto es bien poquito (yo os maldigo, estudios!!) (O bueno, no). En fin, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.


	4. Segunda parte: ¡El Expreso Celestial volverá a volar! - La otra entrada al Hexágono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada en esta vida es gratis.

Pedranía es una ciudad bonita, pese a que ahora mismo esté en un estado de máxima tensión -comprensible, aquí todos están acojonados por el Caballero Oscuro, y puedo entenderlo, ahora que he vivido en primera persona uno de sus intentos de llegar hasta el Palacio y "secuestrar" a la princesa Aldonza. Incluso aunque sepa que en realidad el tío es un buenazo y no quiere hacerle daño a nadie, no veas como impone el cabrón- y no se pueda apreciar tanto su belleza turística. Al igual que Salto del Ángel, ahora que la veo en primera persona me parece más grande, pero es que también incluye a mayores una sastrería. Y con ello me refiero a exactamente eso, no a la tienda de armaduras -si alguien se pensaba que aquí cualquier ropa me iba a dar buenos stats, que sepáis que me he llevado la decepción de mi vida. I cry-. Aunque claro, entre ayudar a Sada y compañía con su posada y explorando en las afueras de la ciudad -porque vamos a ser sinceros, necesito este entrenamiento si quiero tener una mínima posibilidad de derrotar al Caballero Claro o a Morag, y que nadie aquí se olvide de la Pestilencia, por favor. Esa fue una hija de puta, no sé cuántas veces me mató la primera vez que jugué al Dragon Quest.

 

Lo malo de toda esta situación es eso, que no tengo una encantadora lista de atributos y puntos fuertes o flacos de mi equipamiento. Y eso es un gran coñazo, porque no tengo tan buen ojo para juzgar lo que compro -para eso estaba mi mejor amiga, leches-. Y tampoco es que pueda simplemente liarme a destruir monstruos esperando a que me caiga el dinero del cielo, porque eso aquí no pasa -lloro fuertemente-. En Salto del Ángel quien entregaba el pago por las pieles, carne y etcétera de los monstruos era el Alcalde Bronco. Aquí, no sé por qué, pero me da en la nariz que el Rey Pelente no va a estar muy interesado en hacerlo. Digo yo que estará ocupado con políticas del reino y tratando de hablar con su hija, así que más me vale preguntarle a Petricia. Quien, por cierto, insiste en que la llamemos Pet cuando no esté trabajando de cara al público -o como me gusta decir, una vez cada mil años-. Supongo que tiene que ver con todo ese marrón de enfrentarme al Hexatauro mientras la protegía y demás; si bien he de admitir que no está mal, porque anda que el bicharraco ese no era enorme ni nada, se me hace muy raro. Es que Petricia siempre ha sido Petricia.

 

De todas formas, espero que esa armadura que sacabas de un cofre en las Ruinas del Hexágono siga ahí. Sería genial tenerla, aunque sólo fuera porque macho, una armadura gratis. En un mundo en que tengo que cazar para comer -a efectos prácticos, porque aunque tengan huertos, en Salto del Ángel no tenían rebaños. ¿Y no es eso triste? Con la pradera tan hermosa que tienen, seguro que un pastor acabaría haciendo mucho. Aunque claro, ser un pastor implica salir del refugio de las vallas y murallas y enfrentarse todos los días con monstruos de todo tipo para que las ovejas, o cabras o lo que sea coman decentemente. Y si se comen todas las hierbas, no sé yo cuánto podría farmear. Hum...-, cazar para asegurarme de que las pieles con las que se hacen mis ropas son buenas de verdad, y donde sé con absoluta certeza que me espera una puñetera aventura que me va a arrastrar por todas las esquinas de este mundo y repetir, eso de que me caiga algo gratis es chachi. ¡Es justicia divina! Not really, pero a ver si se me entiende, que yo en mi vida pasada era una vaga que disfrutaba mucho de su cama y de leer. Y ahora, la única lectura que hago -casi la única, old habits die hard- es más por investigación para saber cómo hacer tal o cual que por disfrute propio. Qué ganas tengo ya de entrar en los Palacios del resto del mundo, y en especial en la Biblioteca de Paracelso. Con suerte ahí tendrán novelas (o no, y yo me quedaré abandonada para perecer lentamente de abstinencia. Una parte de mi ya ha muerto en estos pasados trece años, con tanto estudio de la mano de Engel). Mangas ya no pido, porque esos sí que serán imposibles -y ahí se va mi sueño de que sean como la Biblioteca de la Facultad de Ciencias Políticas en Granada, pero bueno-.

 

Ejem. Que me voy por las ramas.

 

Me toma la mayor parte de dos días el llegar hasta los pies del monte en que presumo está la entrada a las Ruinas, una tardanza calculo que adecuada porque aunque sea una gran distancia y el terreno no sea tan llano como en el videojuego, es en línea recta, y no me he topado con tantas bestias -de momento, ya verás como ahora me sale alguno por hablar-.

 

Comienzo el ascenso, parándome de vez en cuando a divisar el paisaje -no sé si será porque este cuerpo fue creado por Dafne, pero veo perfectamente. Al principio, sobre todo, me era muy difícil acostumbrarme a no llevar el peso de mis gafas sobre la cara. Aún hoy me extraña de vez en cuando no tenerlas conmigo-, porque son una preciosidad de vistas, puedo ver una gran parte de la llanura en que se encuadra la ciudad amurallada. También alcanzo a divisar la meseta por la que debe de estar Zere, y si tengo suerte mis ojos alcanzarán Salto del Ángel cuando llegue a la cima.

 

O eso espero.

 

Soy una mujer de costumbres, y en parte es por eso que para mi ha constituido un gran paso el dejar atrás esa aldea, ya que en mi cabeza simboliza el inicio real de este gran, y largo, y aparentemente inacabable viaje -que sí, que no lo es, pero de verdad que me lo parece-. Si bien me gusta viajar, si bien me encantó este juego, no puedo evitar pensar que cualquier otra persona sería más adecuada para llevar la salvación del Protectorado a cabo. Yo no soy fuerte, no me considero especialmente valiente y me cuesta desprenderme cuando hago raíces en un sitio. Incluso cuando conectar con las personas me cueste mucho más. Y creo que es por eso que vivir como nómada me cuesta tanto, porque empezar de cero significa no conocer a nadie, no confiar en nadie. Y hasta que me siento lo bastante segura para ello, necesito un año, dos o más, dependiendo de las circunstancias. Mi madre, en cambio... Seguro que ella habría sido perfecta para esto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Es una gran suerte que la subida a la cima este señalada con un buen camino, porque cuando la alcanzo está empezando a anochecer -comprensible, supongo, ya que debí comenzar el ascenso alrededor de mediodía-. Si bien parte de mi querría dormir al raso, la posibilidad de que algún monstruo me tome por sorpresa no me apasiona especialmente, y si con suerte las cosas no han cambiado demasiado, no debería haber ninguno en esta entrada. Y si no lo hay, entonces cuento con un refugio a medida para pasar la noche sin demasiadas preocupaciones -cruzo los dedos-.

 

Mis plegarias deben haber sido escuchadas, ya que no encuentro signos de seres viviendo dentro que sean recientes, tan solo los propios por el paso del tiempo, y eso hace que me sienta mucho más tranquila. Aún así, recorro todo lo que puedo de las ruinas para terminar de asegurarme -como decía Mad-Eye en  _Harry Potter_ , CONSTANT VIGILANCE!-. Más me vale prevenir que curar, sobretodo cuando planeo dormir fuera de un asentamiento de humanos -o de bestias no domesticadas; ya tengo ganas de llegar a Las Chungueras, creo que el primer sitio en que te encuentras un limo parlante allá en la Carpa del Capitán Mínimus, si no recuerdo mal-. No quiero morir.

 

Decido quedarme cerca de donde está el derrumbe de piedras que taponó el camino, aunque solo sea porque entonces solo tendrán un posible lado desde el que atacarme futuros o imaginarios monstruos -sí, también significará que en tal caso mi salida estará cortada, pero confío en que no pasará. Y si pasa, confío entonces en que la desesperación me de fuerzas con las que destruir todo lo que se interponga en mi camino. Además, si sigo pensando por lo bajo de esta forma seré incapaz de dormir, y eso no es bueno-. El sueño tarda en llegar, el nerviosismo no compone un buen estado físico, anímico, mental, etcétera para poder dormir en condiciones, y finalmente he de empezar a meditar de la misma manera en que mi madre y mi abuela se empeñaban en que hiciera Antes. Parece mentira que tenga que haber empezado a vivir en este mundo para hacer uso de esta técnica... -por ahí vas mal, niña, piensa en otra cosa-.

 

Desafortunadamente, me despierto varias veces a lo largo de la noche, siempre con el corazón en la garganta y los huevos de corbata por algún sonido más fuerte de lo normal que me arrastra a la fuerza de mi estado de semiinconsciencia; sin embargo, no me molesta -no más de lo habitual-, porque significa que todo en mí está preparado para levantarme y salir corriendo a la menor señal de peligro, y eso es, sinceramente, lo mejor que me puede pasar en este juego. En la vida entera, a secas: la capacidad de estar en pie en el momento en que pueda estar en riesgo de morir. No es que sea la más saludable de las maneras de dormir, pero ahora mismo, me vale, la adoro, es un alivio tener el sueño ligero.

 

A trompicones avanza el tiempo, y pronto la luz del amanecer se cuela desde la entrada, anunciándome que el nuevo día está despuntado. Esto significa luz decente, monstruos menos despiertos y la hora de desayunar y ver si existe -por favor, espero que sí; no quiero haber pasado por este riesgo de un ataque al corazón por nada- un maravilloso cofre del tesoro no abierto en el que una encantadora armadura nueva -o no nueva, a mi mientras esté en buen estado no me importa-. Eso es todo lo que yo le  pido al Todopoderoso ahora mismito.

 

Sin embargo, en esta tierra es demasiado pedir que algo así me caiga del cielo; las buenas noticias es que si bien el cofre no guarda una armadura, oculta varios lingotes de metales preciosos y un saquito de monedas de oro -y ahí va otra: menos mal que aquí no todo se paga con monedas de oro como en el videojuego original, sino que cuentan también con moneditas de plata y cobre. Y no veas cómo me recuerdan a los galeones, sickles and knuts de Harry Potter. Sí, me reí a gusto cuando lo comparé, aunque no recuerdo cuál era la equivalencia en el Potterverse. Aquí, son veintidós de plata a una de oro, y diecinueve de cobre a una de plata. Y las de oro son mucho más pequeñas que las de cobre, pero es que eso tiene sentido. Al igual que lo tiene el hecho de que los desarrolladores del juego no podían incluir tanto detallismo-. Con suerte en la herrería podrán emplear estos materiales en confeccionarme una armadura mejor que la que adquirí en Salto del Ángel, aunque espero que esto no me deje más pelada que el culo de un mono. Somehow.

 

Por su parte, Estela decidió dejarme a mi bola para esta actividad -mencionó algo similar a que "¡de ninguna manera voy a acompañarte a esa chorrada cuando tengo los jardines del palacio aquí mismo, chata!"-, con lo que he podido relajarme en silencio sin su compañía. Y tararear para mí cuando me aburría mucho; me gusta cantar, pero ni de coña voy a hacerlo cuando cualquier monstruo puede ser atraído hacia mi.

 

...Hum... Con los ropajes celestiales, Sanfrán sí que tenía un punto al decir que parecía una juglaresa. Y aunque trataba de no cantar mucho en el Observatorio, hubo una vez que Angélica me pilló, y dijo que tenía una voz bonita -y menos mal, con lo que me gusta cantar, habría sido horrible que aquí mi voz fuera horrible. Aunque parcialmente creo que también tiene que ver con la técnica. Que sí, que yo nunca he tenido mucho de eso, pero algo debió de quedárseme de cuando iba al coro en el colegio. Seguramente también influye el que hasta la fecha no he encontrado helados por aquí, ergo, menos oportunidades de enfriar, barra destrozar mis cuerdas vocales con exceso de frío-; quizás podría jugar con eso a mi favor para conseguir más money-money. Un instrumento, quizás de cuerda, podría venirme bien; lo malo es que nunca aprendí a tocar uno de esos en mi vida pasada. Pero si lograse encontrar a alguien para aprender, y que me enseñase canciones de aquí -porque no debería tirar solo con las de Antes-, podría también movilizar información alrededor de los pueblos por los que me mueva -creo que eso lo hacían también los buhoneros en alguna de las historias que leía Antes, ¿no?- o transportar misivas -mencioné antes que Petricia les había mandado una a los de El Reposo del Misionero, pero no existe un servicio de correos estrictamente dicho como el del Primer Mundo, sino mercaderes ambulantes-. Ideas, cariño, ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que he terminado de publicar este último capítulo, modificaré los títulos de estos. por lo demás, el criticismo constructivo es bienvenido (yo estoy escribiendo esto por gusto, es verdad, pero si alguien considera que puedo mejorar de alguna manera, por favor, denme sugerencias. No soy perfecta y si alguien disfruta con lo que escribo me gustaría que pudieran apreciarlo más).
> 
> Quizás en algún momento lo traduzca al inglés, aunque esa idea va a tardar un rato en llegar todavía.


End file.
